<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends? by bajabug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524420">Friends?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabug/pseuds/bajabug'>bajabug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Autistic Character, Depression, Developing Friendships, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Team Bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bajabug/pseuds/bajabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gurabu is a depressed bastard with no friends until he finds out he's the bookkeeper of a peppy little robot demon who's set on becoming his friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I've written anything since like last summer so I'm sorry this isn't great lolll I just wanted to write for my obscure comfort characters</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Gurabu's life had been pretty plain. To others he was an average highschool freshman, nothing about him really stood out. </p><p>Of course that was just on the surface. In actuality, he didn't fit in with his peers at all, and for the most part he was fine with that. He looked down on those around him, seeing them as lesser because they weren't as smart as him. </p><p>He didn't want to be like them, even if that meant having no friends and being completely isolated from the world. Because he was so isolated nothing ever really changed, leaving his life plain and sad.</p><p>And that continued, until now, a dreary autumn afternoon when he was walking home from school.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Gurabu sighed, adjusting his glasses as he began his walk home from school. It was the same as everyday, the other kids trash-talking him behind his back and glaring at him as he left. </p><p>He didn't care because he didn't need any of them, they're all just idiots beneath him anyways. </p><p>For a moment he wondered what it would be like to be like the normal kids, to have somebody to walk home with and call a 'friend'. That thought crossed his mind every now and again but never lingered, the reality always set back in as quickly as the thought arose.</p><p>He was always like this walking home, lost in thought and mostly unaware of his surroundings, dissociated from the rest of the world. His mind was in a different place, which is why he didn't notice immediately when somebody tugged on his coat. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" </p><p> </p><p>He snapped back to reality after hearing someone talking directly to him. Something that wasn't common. However there wasn't anyone around him.</p><p>"I've really lost it now, huh…" he muttered to himself. </p><p> </p><p>"HEY! I know you heard me! I'm down here, stupid!" </p><p> </p><p>What the actual hell? It was a robot. Not a cool one, it was only about 3 feet tall and had a squeaky little voice. But still, it was a robot.</p><p>Either he'd completely lost it or… either way he'd lost it. He just ignored it. If you ignore your hallucinations they'll just disappear eventually, right?</p><p> </p><p>"WOULD YOU STOP IGNORING ME?!" The robot yelled, kicking him in the shin, and he could feel the kick. </p><p> </p><p>"What? What the fuck do you want?" He said sternly, glaring at the creature.</p><p>That certainly made it back off. It backed up, the two antennae on its head drooping backwards like a scared animal's ears would. </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Koral Q, I-I think you are my partner" It stated, offering Gurabu a book. The cover was a light shade of blue and had strange markings he'd never seen before on it. </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell does that mean? For all I know you could just be a figment of my imagination. Also what do you mean by 'partner'?" </p><p> </p><p>"I am real! I swear!-" Koral's antennae twitched and he banged his fists together. "I'm here from the demon world! You know? Every 1000 years, 100 Demon children come from our world to partner with humans so we can fight to become king! And I think you're my human partner!!" </p><p>He sounded desperate, holding the book up again. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck… alright. Let me look at that book." He sighed, taking it from Koral's hands. As soon as he touched the book an odd light slipped out from the pages, it was bright and hurt his eyes. </p><p>Upon opening the book there were just strange symbols, more symbols he'd never seen before. But he could read some of them. Somehow, certain symbols were glowing… and he could read them. </p><p> </p><p>"The first spell? What does all of this mean?" He asked. </p><p>"I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WERE THE ONE! You are my true partner!" The little robot's face lit up and he flapped his hands excitedly. </p><p>"What's your name? What's your favorite color? Do you like to sing? Wh-" Gurabu cut Koral off before he could ask anything else. </p><p> </p><p>"Look, I don't do 'friends'. Just tell me what this spell stuff means, if i'm stuck with you at least explain how this works". </p><p> </p><p>Koral Q's expression dropped again and he tilted his head to the side. </p><p>"Well- I can tell you… but not here! Do you have somewhere you live? I can't just tell you everything out in the open!"</p><p> </p><p>"You seriously expect me to take you home?" </p><p>"Of course! You're my bookkeeper afterall! Plus i can't tell you out in the open, you never know when we could get attacked!"</p><p>"Attacked? God- you show up out of nowhere and throw all these responsibilities onto me. Damn it… I guess I can take you back home but you have to shut up, alright?" </p><p> </p><p>Koral nodded and followed his bookkeeper. He'd finally found his home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sure they were off to a rough start, but you never know, maybe things will get better. Right?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>